


Shopping (and a show)

by sozmom



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shopping Spree, making out in changing rooms, there goes another jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sozmom/pseuds/sozmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: do you think there is a fic out there yet of raphael taking simon shopping bc "he needs his own damn clothes to ruin" and he "doesnt want to run out of all of his jackets" and it may just turn into an oogling fest ? - satanslilslut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping (and a show)

Simon has been borrowing Raphael’s clothes for a while now. He knows he should just get Clary to sneak some from home for him but she’s busy with shadowhunter business right now. Yeah, that’s why. Not because he likes wearing Raphael’s clothes or anything, because that would be weird right?  
  


However the final straw in Raphael’s generosity was when Simon borrowed his suit. “This is ridiculous” Raphael complains as he searches through his closet (it’s a walk-in closet full of very nice and very expensive clothing all neatly organised).  
  


He eventually emerges with a stylish blue suit and a black dress shirt to match. “I totally owe you” Simon says. He goes to take the suit from Raphael’s hands however the older vampire pulls it out of reach.  
  


“One scratch fledgling and-” “And you’ll beat me to a pulp yeah I know the shtick by now” Raphael reluctantly hands over the suit, he actually grimaces when Simon drapes it over his arm.  
  


“Don’t worry I’ll have it back in one piece”  
  


“It’s a two piece and it better come back that way”  
  


“Yeah yeah” He promises dismissively, already on his way out the room. Wait til Clary sees him in this!  
  


**xxxxx**  
  


Simon’s in trouble. Simon’s in so much fucking trouble. He was just trying to have a good time, throw around some moves, get Izzy to laugh. He’s in the middle of busting out the sprinkler when he hears it, the ripping noise.  
  


He quickly stops dancing in a panic. Izzy is giving him a concerned look. He carefully shucks off the jacket and brings it to eye level. Sure enough just by the shoulder there’s a rip.  
  


“I’m going to die”  
  


“Technically you’re already dead” Isabelle points out. Simon hates her a little in that moment before he goes back to despairing over the jacket.  
  


Raphael’s going to kill him.  
  


**xxxx**  
  


Raphael doesn’t kill him, he instead wants to torture him.  
  


“I’m taking you shopping tomorrow. Your getting your own clothes and my jackets don’t have to suffer any longer at your hands”  
  


“But..” Simon wants to protest. He hates shopping with a passion. Growing up with an older sister made sure of that.  
  


“It’s that or I burn all the current clothes you have, take your pick” Raphael’s fangs pop out at the word pick and Simon is both terrified and completely turned on.  
  


“Shopping spree it is”  
  


**xxxx**  
  


“No, no I change my mind I want death instead. Kill me. End the suffering” Simon pleads as Raphael man-handles him forward. “We’re not even in the store yet!” Raphael sighs still dragging a reluctant Simon into ‘Liens d'Amour’. The clothes on display look like they cost more than Simon’s entire warddrobe.  
“Why couldn’t you take me to a normal store. One that sells t-shirts  and jeans” Simon asks, finally giving in and letting Raphael steer him towards the shop. 

“They do sell jeans and tshirts”  

“Do any of them cost under thirty dollars?”

The silence that follows tells him all he needs to know. 

They enter the shop and Simon swears he hears angels herald their  arrival. Everything is white and pristine. Including the woman who greets them at the door.  
  


“Raphael, it’s good to see you again. No Camille with you this time?” She asks. Her smile is blinding and very fake but Simon is so entranced with his surroundings he barely notices.  
  


“No she’s otherwise occupied” Raphael replies with a tight lipped smile in return. Simon is brought back to the present by Raphael’s hand placed on the small of his back. 

“We know our way around” He says to the shop assistant before guiding Simon away from her. “Call me if you need anything” She says. “We wont” Raphael bites back. Simon is so out of his depth.  
  


**xxxx**  
  


‘I’m taking you shopping’ mostly means Raphael is shopping for Simon, only ever consulting him about sizes.  
  


“The shirts are identical why do I need both?”  
  


“They’re not identical, one goes better with the black jacket”  
  


“I don’t like the jacket”  
  


“you will”  
  


Simon is made carry the steadily growing pile of clothing items and that’s about as much as he’s allowed do. When Raphael deems that he has enough clothes Simon almost cries in relief. “So we can pay and leave right?  
  


Raphael laughs at him “No, now we get to do the fun part” He says, a glint in his eye that Simon  does not trust.  
  


“Whats the fun part?”  
  


“Trying them on” He says and Simon really wishes he had chosen death.  
  


**xxxx**  
  


Simon’s first outfit is a complete miss. It’s a suit that’s a little too big for him. Raphael gives it a thumbs down. “You look like a little kid playing dress up” “Shut up”  
  


The second one goes significantly better. It’s another suit. It’s dark grey and hugs what it needs to. He models for Raphael, even doing a little spin to show off everything. It gets a thumbs up and Simon may start to be having a little fun now.  
  


It’s a few more outfits before Simon starts noticing the staring. This isn’t  just any old staring this is ‘i’m totally checking you out’ staring. He watches in the mirror as Raphael’s eyes roam from his shoulders all the way down to  legs before flicking back up again. When Simon tries on his first pair of jeans they’re a little snug around the ass and Raphael definitely notices.  
  


After Simon realizes what’s happening it’s no longer trying on outfits, it’s a show. And if there’s anything  Simon loves it’s  showing off. It’s not like he gets to do it often anyway. Might as well enjoy it.    
  


He walks with a little more swagger. Makes sure his spins are a lot slower. All the while Raphael’s eyes are devouring him. Taking in every last detail. Simon loves it. Loves the attention from someone as ridiculously gorgeous as Raphael.  
  


Raphael either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care that Simon is blatantly flaunting in front of him. He gives his verdicts of the outfits, eyes constantly on Simon. Simon’s pile gets smaller and smaller until eventually there’s nothing but a pair of jeans. He could leave on the shirt he’s wearing. But Simon’s nothing if not impulsive. He shucks off the shirt and grabs the jeans, sending a little prayer that he wont embarrass himself.  
  


He tries to act nonchalant when he walks out. Tries to keep the swagger he had before. He fails miserably when Raphael turns around and sees him. A sudden wave of self-consciousness hits him and tries to cover himself up a little. Raphael lets out a little growl. Within seconds he’s right up in front of Simon.  
  


“You’re infuriating” He growls  and it’s the last thing he says for quite some while as he pulls Simon flush against him and kisses the younger boy. Simon tries to kiss back with all he’s got. His hands make their way around Raphael’s torso and he clings for dear life.  
  


The kiss starts off passionate and sloppy. Mouths clashing and hands tightly gripping anything they could  but the it slows down. They break apart and meet again this time with a tenderness that wasn’t there before. The hands that had locked Simon into place eased up and began to mindlessly roam as if they were mapping out his body. Simon does some mapping of his own, kissing from the corner of Raphael’s mouth to just underneath his jaw.  
  


The ringing of Simon’s phone startles them from their activities. They break apart and Simon can’t move, he’s too busy staring at Raphael. His hair is disheveled and it might be his imagination but Simon’s sure Raphael’s lips are a little pinker than before.  
  


“I should get that” Simon says but he makes no move to pull away.  
  


“You should”  
  


**xxxx**  
  


_“Hey Simon it’s Clary whenever you get the chance call me back..”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash who can't write make out scenes for shit.  
> Anyway send prompts to my tumblr @bathildahotshot


End file.
